


Super Dipper Odyssey (Super Mario Odyssey x Gravity Falls)

by Nintendo_Man



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Gen, Mild Language, Minor Action Violence, clean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nintendo_Man/pseuds/Nintendo_Man
Summary: It’s an ordinary day at the Mystery Shack, when Gideon suddenly appears - and intends to marry Mabel! Dipper teams up with a floating hat named Cappy to crash the wedding and save his sister. He’ll meet helpful allies, dangerous foes, and possess a LOT of things as he travels around the world in his airship, the Odyssey? Will he triumph? Will he lose? Will he figure out why everybody calls him Pine Tree? Will he figure out why you’re actually reading the summary and not just blindly clicking on content? Read it already! Jeez!
Relationships: Dipcifica (minor)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. The Beginning

##  Chapter 1

“GET BACK HERE, MABEL!”

“Nuh-uh-uh! I’m gonna show it to Wendy…”

“MABEL, I SWEAR TO-”

“...and Pacifica…”

“I WAS TRYING TO SAVE HIS LIFE!!”

“Not according to this letter, you weren’t!”   
Dipper stopped. “What?”

“This letter!” Mabel responded. Her and Dipper and been chasing each other around the shack for about 5 minutes over the picture of Dipper giving Mermando mouth-to-mouth. Mabel was now using it to torture Dipper - just for fun. 

“Did you forge a letter from Mermando?”

“Of course!”

“...why?”

“Because I can! BWAAAH!” responded Mabel. They proceeded to chase each other around for a few more minutes until they were both out of breath.

“Mabel. *pant* Give me back *pant* the photo.” said Dipper, out of breath.

“*pant* NEVER!! *pant*” responded Mabel.

Suddenly, a shadow was cast over the twins. Looking up, they saw a giant boat - but it was  _ flying. _ Seeing a familiar face on the bow, Dipper and Mabel immediately knew who it was. The twins looked at each other and said, in unison, “Gideon.” Suddenly, a tractor beam erupted from the ship. Dipper and Mabel screamed as they were lifted off the ground and into the belly of the beast.

Now, you’re probably wondering where everyone else was during all of this. Well, you see, Stan heard some screaming outside. He was GOING to check it out… but then he heard the opening to  _ The Duchess Approves _ … yeah. He made Wendy and Soos watch it with him too, and cranked the volume all the way up. “Oh, please.” he said. “It’s not like some big, life-threatening event is coincidentally happening at the same time as  _ The Duchess Approves _ …

We now return to your regularly scheduled big, life-threatening event that is coincidentally happening at the same time as  _ The Duchess Approves _ .

“OOF!” The Pines twins hit the floor with a thud. Without even lifting his head, Dipper knew who was standing above him.

“Dipper Pines,” came Gideon’s southern-twanged voice. Dipper and Mabel stood up to be on his level.

“What are you doing here, Gideon?” asked Mabel, somewhat exasperated.

“Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho. Mabel Pines. My little sugar dumpling,” he said, pressing his face closer to Mabel’s. “I’m here for a very simple reason. I’m here for  _ you _ .” he said, smiling unnaturally wide.

“Get away from her!” yelled Dipper, coming in between the two. “You do NOT know how to let go, do you? SHE’S. NOT. INTERESTED!” said Dipper, stepping closer to Gideon. 

“You should talk, Pines.” said Gideon, referencing Wendy. “But I know she loves me. YOU’RE the reason we’re not together. YOU’RE the only thing keeping us apart!” proclaimed Gideon, stepping back towards Dipper. He lowered his voice to be barely above a whisper. “That’s why I’m going to  **take her** .” Without any warning, he pushed Dipper aside and grabbed Mabel by the hand. Mabel broke free, but goons - big, strong goons - took her and dragged her above deck. Dipper, regaining his balance, pushed past the two and went right for Gideon. Gideon dodged and the two engaged in a fight. Dipper smacked Gideon. Then, Gideon slapped Dipper back. Then Dipper, then Gideon. The process continued for a solid minute, with a LOT of trash talking. Eventually, the two ended up on opposite sides of the ship. “This is the end for you, Pine Tree!” exclaimed Gideon in triumph.

“WHY DOES EVERYBODY CALL ME THAT?!?!” responded Dipper in anguish. He ran towards Gideon, but then the psychic pulled out a remote and pressed a button on it. With a whoosh of air, a giant robo-Gideon about 10 times as big as Dipper leaped from the hold. Gideon clambered into it.  _ Why is the robot dressed in a wedding outfit? _ thought Dipper.  _ Unless… no. He wouldn’t. _

Unfortunately for Dipper, he would. The Gideon-bot took the hat he was wearing and flung it at Dipper. It narrowly missed him, but knocked off his trusty hat. Dipper dove to grab it, but then Mabel exclaimed, “DIPPER!!!” She pointed above and behind him. Alas, as Dipper turned…

...Gideon-bot’s massive hat hit him squarely in the chest, like a boomerang returning to the thrower. Dipper soared backwards, off the ship, above the trees, at what felt like a million miles an hour. The last thing he heard before losing consciousness was Gideon exclaiming, “Time for my wedding with Mabel! Then, the Mystery Shack will be mine! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Then, blackness…


	2. Cappy of the Cap Kingdom

##  Chapter 2

“Sorry ‘bout that, sugar dumpling,” said Gideon, turning the mech to look at Mabel. “It’s just… he was meddlin’, and I can’t have ANYONE meddlin’ with my plans.” he said, with a Southern twang. 

“YOU MONSTER!” yelled Mabel, a genuine reaction considering Gideon just killed her brother. She ran below deck, sobbing.

“Oh dear. Oh dearie.” said Gideon, obviously unprepared for this reaction. “No matter. She’ll learn to love me. GHOST-EYES! SET A COURSE FOR THE CAP KINGDOM!” he barked. “I’ve got a wedding tiara to pick up for my love.” He began to get out of the robot suit, but then he saw Dipper’s trusty hat, fallen on the deck. He stomped the robot over, and crushed the cap under his giant foot. It floated off, down the starboard side, and got sucked into the ship’s giant propellers, where it was torn to shreds. The pieces floated everywhere, but the piece with the iconic pine tree floated into the hands of a strange, white floating being, who took it and soared downwards, through the clouds, back to his home. He could only hope he got there before it was too late. 

Sadly for this strange being, even while flying as quickly as he could, the ship was far too fast for his tiny body, and he could only watch in horror as the airship flew downwards to his home. Cannonballs loaded, it fired and laid waste to his homeland of Bonneton. People floated into the streets, screaming, as their houses were ripped to pieces. The people aboard showed no mercy, destroying entire livelihoods. Children cried for their parents while the flying Bonneter summoned his last bit of energy as he raced for his little sister, who was calling out his name. Unfortunately for our hero, he was too late. Two big henchmen descended from a rope ladder and grabbed her. “CAPPY! HELP!” she cried. Alas, they climbed back up the ship mere seconds before Cappy got there. “TIARA! NOOOOOOO!” he yelled in vain. The flying airship took off, setting a course for what appeared to be the Cascade Kingdom. Just as soon as the attack began, it ended. People came out of their shelters and stared in devastation as they looked back upon their ravaged town. Except for Cappy. All he knew was that his sister was gone and that he may never see her again for the rest of his life.  _ I could have protected her. Had I been there, she would be here right now. This is my fault. _ The thought raced through his head nonstop. Overcome with grief, he began to just float. He hovered past the destruction. Over Glasses Bridge. Out into the fields. Sighing, he sat down and began to cry. He cried and cried. Suddenly, though, he heard a groan from behind him. Whirling around, he saw a young human boy, about 12-13 years old, laying on the ground. He nervously floated over and tapped his shoulder. He tapped again. Nothing.  _ Oh dear! Is he DEAD?!?!  _ Fortunately for Cappy, the boy was not dead and abruptly sat up. He took one look at Cappy and let out a high-pitched, girlish scream. Cappy did the same and floated off as fast as he could. However, he was still out of breath from his travels earlier. The young Bonneter stopped atop a hill to catch his breath. However, he underestimated the small male, who ran after him. Cappy floated down the hill one more and stopped when he reached Glasses Bridge. But somehow, this human was STILL laying chase! Cappy summoned one last burst of adrenaline and made it across the bridge before collapsing, completely winded. The boy slowed down. Cautiously, he approached Cappy. “Who… are you?” he asked.

Cappy puffed out his chest. “I could ask the same question to you.” he said, trying to sound confident.

The boy stood there. He thought about this request, and responded. “Fine. The name’s Pines. Dipper Pines.”


	3. A New Friend

##  Chapter 3

Cappy hovered over the ground. “Well, hello there, Dipper. I’m Cap. Cappy Cap.

“Your last name is the start of your first name? That’s like if I was named Dipper Dip.”

The two boys were silent for a few seconds, then erupted into laughter.

“Dipper...Dip… HAHAHAHAHAHA!” laughed Cappy. “That’s the funniest thing I’ve heard all day!”

The duo continued laughing for a few more seconds, then stopped. Dipper looked around at the destruction. He gasped. “What… happened here?”

Cappy sighed. “An airship attacked. We didn’t stand a chance. It destroyed everything. And what’s worse is that the people in there kidnapped my little sister, Tiara. It all happened-

“Stop. Was there a face in front of the ship?” asked Dipper. Cappy nodded. “And cannons on the sides?” Another nod. Dipper gulped. “Was there a henchman with no pupils?” Cappy gave one final nod. “Gideon. GIDEON. GIDEON!!!!!!! That jerk! He kidnapped MY sister too! And what’s worse, he wants to marry her! I bet he’s using your sister as the bridal tiara.”

Cappy gasped. “That fiend! He sounds awful!” There was more silence. “Wait. He kidnapped my sister…

“And mine, too.” added Dipper.

“We’re after the same goal,” said Cappy.

“Perhaps we should…”

“TEAM UP!” said Dipper and Cappy in unison. They cheered. “So where am I, anyway?”

“You’re in the Cap Kingdom. It’s an uncharted territory of the globe. We’ve shielded our existence from the planet by using an atomic-warping shield. It’s very high-tech and warps atoms to make it appear as if everything’s perfectly normal here, when in reality, there’s a whole city right beneath people’s noses. To the rest of the world, this is just a government testing facility. The whole “Area 51” thing is just a cover-up for Bonneton!

“I knew it! I have so many questions- Wait. Where’s my hat?” asked Dipper.

Cappy was silent. “It… got caught in the propellers.” He pulled out the piece he grabbed, which flapped helplessly in the wind. Dipper was quiet. “Hold on.” said Cappy. He boosted upwards and sat on Dipper’s head. “So? Whaddya think? Pretty classy, huh?”

“Meh. You look great, but top hats aren’t really my style.” said Dipper, a hint of sadness in his voice.

“That cap was really important to you, wasn’t it?” A nod from Dipper. “Hmmm. I wonder… I GOT IT!” He took it and began to spin. Faster and faster and faster. Then, POOF! Cappy had transformed INTO Dipper’s hat! He plopped onto Dipper once more. “Fling me like a boomerang!” he said. Dipper was confused, but obliged nevertheless. He flung Cappy forward, who hovered in the air for a bit, then came back! With a smile, Dipper exclaimed, “We’re coming, Mabel!”

Meanwhile, aboard the  _ Starblazer  _ (Gideon’s ship)...

A girl sat below deck, deep in Sweater Town. Suddenly, the door opened. “OOF!” exclaimed Tiara as she was thrown in the room. “Wow.” she said. “What is this place?” she asked. The room was covered in pink. Pink walls, pink ceiling, pink carpet, pink everything! The walls were adorned with shooting stars and rainbows. There was a table covered in glitter with some half-finished crafts on it. In the middle sat a bed, and on this bed was a small girl covering herself in a sweater. “Hey!” exclaimed Tiara. “I’m TALKING!” she said loudly.

“Mabel i-isn’t here r-right now.” said the girl sadly. “She’s in Sweater Town.”

“OOH! I LOVE sweaters! Can I come in? Or do I need a passport? ARE THOSE CRAFTS?!” Tiara said, looking at the table with excitement.

Mabel chuckled at Tiara’s ecstasy. Mabel sighed.

“Hey. What’s wrong? We’re going on a tour of the WORLD! Or so the tiny guy claims. And at the end, you’re gonna get MARRIED!” said Tiara, full of excitement.

Mabel popped her head out, teary-eyed. “WELL, I DON”T WANNA GET MARRIED TO HIM! AND HE KILLED MY BROTHER!” She continued sobbing.

“Ohhhhhhh. I-I had no idea. I’m so sorry.” Tiara floated over and sat on Mabel’s head. The two were silent for a while. “Wait. Are you and your brother the same age?” A faint nod from Mabel. “Does he have brown hair?” continued Tiara. Mabel poked her head out. “Yes.” 

“Tiny?”

“Yeah.” Mabel looked up.

“Blue vest?”

“Yeah!” Mabel’s eyes grew wide. What if- no. He couldn’t be.  _ But what if he was? _

“RED SHIRT?” continued Tiara.

“YEAH!” Mabel could barely believe it. One more question.

“DOES HE HAVE A JOURNAL?!?!”

“YES! YES!”

“A kid like that fell from the sky! He landed in the fields outside our town.”

Mabel went deathly quiet. “Was he breathing?”

Tiara answered.

The screams of joy that erupted from the room were so loud, you’d think Mabel and Tiara won the lottery. Gideon raced in to check on the two. When he opened the door, he was met with Mabel right in his face. “Guess what. You know my brother? The one you killed? Yeah. He’s not dead. He’s ALIVE. And he’s gonna kick. YOUR. BUTT! Woohoo! She ran back into the room and started chatting with Tiara. Gideon stormed out. He ran above deck and told his henchmen the news. “But it’s no matter,” he said when he was finished, “because he can’t stop us now! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	4. To The Top of Top-Hat Tower

##  Chapter 4

Walking through the rubble of the town, Dipper couldn’t help but stare at the destruction. He noticed a poster on the wall, advertising Mabel and Gideon’s wedding. Both Cappy and Dipper stared at the poster in disgust. “Quick.” said Cappy. “Throw me.” Dipper was pleased when Cappy spun midair and tore the poster to shreds. “Thanks.” said the boy with a grin. Cappy, however, was looking up towards the top of a tower. “What’s that?” asked Dipper, taking out his journal. “That’s Top-Hat Tower,” said Cappy. Dipper did a rough sketch and labeled the page  _ Bonneton _ . He drew the Bonneters themselves, and then drew Cappy. Underneath, he listed all of Cappy’s known abilities as they walked towards the tower. It was MUCH taller than it looked from a distance. Taking a deep breath, Dipper stepped inside.

The inside of the tower consisted of various white-brick platforms spiraling upwards endlessly. They looked impossible to climb - because they were. No matter how high Dipper jumped, no matter how many times he tried bouncing off of Cappy mid-air (“You should've really told me that 5 minutes ago BEFORE my legs turned to mush from all this jumping.” was Dipper’s response to Cappy informing him of this ability.) Sighing and out of breath, Dipper sat down. Was that it? Did his journey just end here? Suddenly, Dipper felt something wet sit next to him. He leapt about 5 feet in the air out of sheer terror, but even THAT wasn’t enough to get him up to the first platform. Looking back, he realized the wet thing was a frog. He looked at the frog for a few seconds before jotting it down in his notebook. He sighed once more. “Wonder what throwing my hat at you will do?” he said jokingly. Then, curiosity got the better of him, and he threw Cappy. Waking up from the nap he was taking, Cappy ended up sitting perfectly on the frog. Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Dipper felt himself pulled towards the frog. He moved faster and faster, until he just flat-out went INTO the frog. He felt himself plunged into water. Holding his breath as best he could, Dipper went faster and faster as he saw various memories that he himself had never experienced. The memories warped and twisted around him - then, everything went dark.

Aboard the  _ Starblazer _ …

Mabel and Tiara sat there doing various crafts, covered head to toe in glitter. “I’m Gideon, and I’m super smelly!” said Mabel, imitating Gideon while moving the mouth of a Gideon sock puppet. Tiara possessed a Dipper sock puppet. “I’m Dipper, and I’m gonna stop you!” The two made the puppets fight until Dipper won. “Take that, Gideon! I win!” Mabel pulled out a sock puppet of herself with a little paper-mache tiara atop the puppet’s head. “Thanks, Dipper!” said the puppet. “Now let’s go home!” The two put the puppets away and giggled. “Speaking of which, how do you do that possessing thing?” asked Mabel. “It’s really quite simple,” responded Tiara. All I have to do is sit on someone’s head!” Mabel backed away. “Don’t worry. I won’t possess you!” added Tiara quickly. Mabel sat back down. “But it HAS to be the head. The head’s where the brain is. No other part will work. Now, wanna watch some TV? My favorite show’s Duck-tective.”

“NO WAY! That’s my favorite too! I loved that episode where Ducktective got possessed by the square demon Bob Secret, and the constable had to use what he knows about Ducktective to stop Bob!” responded Mabel.

“Personally, my favorite’s that episode where Duck-tective and his brother recount their backstory to the constable. It’s so emotional!” Tiara turned on the TV, and the two began binging.

Back at Top-Hat Tower…

Dipper opened his eyes. He looked around. He seemed oddly close to the ground. He looked down at his body and realized that he had webbed feet. He tried to stand up, but fell over. That’s when he realized - he was a frog!

Dipper let out a scream, but it just sounded like a  _ ribbit _ . Then, he heard Cappy’s voice. “Dipper!” it called. “I’m on your head!” Dipper had a few choice words for the hat that turned him into a frog, including words that he had only ever heard Grunkle Stan say when he (thought) he was alone. Alas, more  _ ribbit _ s.

“Dipper! Watch your language!” came Cappy’s voice again. “Listen, try jumping.” Dipper did so, and found he could jump 5 times as high as he could before!  _ Okay, I guess this IS pretty cool. As long as I’m not stuck like this- _

Reading his mind, Cappy interrupted him. “You’re not. Now come on! Let’s go! We’ve got siblings to save!”

After a few minutes, Dipper and Cappy reached the top. Simply by willing it, Dipper returned to normal. Opening a door, the two stepped outside and looked down at the town below. The ashes of the Bonneter’s homes looked even worse higher up. Shuddering, our heroes continued onwards. Dipper noticed a piece of cloth on the railing surrounding the hat. With a gust of wind, though, the cloth was blown off, down and down and down, into the endless void of fog surrounding the tower. Dipper suddenly felt uneasy and stood as far away from the edge as possible. He kept walking, wondering if he could even make it to the top until he saw a piece detached from the normal path slope upwards. Clutching the rail for dear life, he steadied himself and walked higher and higher until he heard ominous, unmistakably evil music. Looking up, he saw a ship twice as big as the Bonneter ships, but a fraction of the size of Gideon’s ship. On the ship stood 4 rabbits. 4 clothed, upright, talking, sentient rabbits. Dipper called up to them, and the rabbits looked down at him. “Well well well.” said the rabbit dressed all in green. “Whadda we have here? A tiny widdle boy. And a talking hat, too! How silly!” The group chuckled. “We’re da Broodals, and we’re da wedding planners for the happy couple. We already GOT what we needed. But roughin’ up goody-two-shoes meddlers like you WAS in da contract… so I guess we got work to do!” The only girl rabbit, who was wearing purple, cheered “Go get ‘em, Topper!” Topper jumped down, and he stacked 2 more green top hats on top of his preexisting green top hat, for a total of 3 green top hats. A blue barrier engulfed the arena, and the battle began. Topper immediately lunged at Dipper, who jumped aside. He took Cappy and flung him at Topper in the hopes of possessing him. Unfortunately, all it did was knock off a hat. “I can’t possess someone wearing a hat! I can’t get direct access to the brain if they have a hat on!” Cappy yelled over the noise of combat. Then, Dipper had an idea. He threw Cappy again, knocking off another hat. With one last throw, Topper had no more hats. With all of his hats gone, the rabbit flailed on the floor, helpless. Dipper threw Cappy in, but nothing happened. Panicking, Dipper lunged at Topper and stomped him on the head. “What just happened?” asked Dipper as Topper ducked into a top hat, shuffled himself around with two other top hats, then started spinning around the arena. “Gideon must have put some sort of spell on him that makes him immune to possession- I don't know, okay?” Eventually, Topper came out of his hat, and the process of hat-knocking repeated again. But this time, when Dipper stomped Topper, rather than ducking into a hat, Topper spun around, dazed, until - poof! He was gone in a cloud of smoke. The Broodals, terrified that Topper, their leader, was defeated, flew off towards some waterfalls in the distance. “Get ready to see those guys again soon, because we’re heading right towards those waterfalls.” Dipper gulped. “Here goes nothing,” he said, pointing towards the electric pole that appeared where Topper stood. He flung Cappy at the pole, and felt the same pull he did with the frog. The same song and dance as before, but with no memories, and there was no water. As Dipper zipped off far into the distance, his one thought was rescuing Mabel. Cappy’s one thought was rescuing Tiara. However, the one thought they both shared was that they would catch Gideon, no matter the cost…


End file.
